


Just Let it Go

by angelofbenignmalevolence



Series: IR Relief 2020-2021 Ficlets [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disney, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/angelofbenignmalevolence
Summary: Scott was just trying to get a little work done. Alan and Gordon were working on Alan's schoolwork. What could possibly go wrong?
Series: IR Relief 2020-2021 Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Just Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsarinaTorment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/gifts).



> This fic sparked out of prompt submitted to International Rescue and Relief on tumblr (https://nutty.gumnut.net/irrelief/) where user tsarinatorment asked for someone to do a fic with the prompt of "Frozen." It was a nice opportunity for a Slice of Life fic. Hope you enjoy!!

Scott had known this was going to be a bad idea. He didn’t know why he had agreed to the whole thing. Ok. That wasn’t _entirely_ true. He had agreed because when Alan came to him with the need for a debate assignment for his English work and made his case for debating Disney movies with one of his brothers rather than something like politics, Scott had thought it might bring a little levity into their sometimes hectic lives. He supposed the support from Grandma had also helped influence him to agree.

He now regretted that decision.

He had come to regret it much more when Gordon had agreed to be Alan’s debate partner.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the opening chords of _Frozen_ for the thirteenth time this week. Alan had picked it and its sequel as his movies of choice, and he had dived head first into his research. Scott couldn’t decide whether it was better or worse than the Big Hero 6 soundtrack playing on repeat coming from Gordon’s room. While he was more than appreciative of his brothers’ all-in attitudes toward the project, he would not have complained if they had done so a bit more quietly. Headphones would have been even better.

It didn’t help that John was far out of reach of the two youngest brothers and thus immune to their shenanigans. Virgil was off on a rescue. Kayo was off running a security sweep. Brains had secluded himself in his lab with Max, both citing the need for a quiet workspace as they worked on upgrades for Thunderbird 1. He couldn’t argue with that. He hadn’t seen their grandmother most of the day either. Scott was left entirely to his own devices dealing with his two youngest brothers.

He buried himself in the work in front of him, trying to will himself to block it all out. They were being productive, in a manner of speaking. And Alan was excited about his schoolwork for the first time in a very long time. He was used to tuning out distractions on a rescue. How hard could it be to just ignore a little bit of music?

 ** _BANG_**.

Scott’s attention instantly moved to the source of the noise, too trained from years of rescue to ignore it. Gordon was standing theatrically in the middle of his open door as the opening chords of _For the First Time in Forever_ filled the hallway, his toes tapping to the beat. Scott put his head in his hand as the lyrics started and Gordon began to theatrically mouth the lyrics as he danced and shimmied his way down to the lounge.

What had Scott done to deserve this?

Scott looked at the ceiling imploringly, as if he might find the answer to getting a little peace and quiet somewhere on the ceiling or beyond. Yet as Gordon continued to advance in the general direction of the kitchen, he made eye contact with Scott with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He began to sing along with the song, grabbing one of his celery bars from the cupboard and using it as a microphone. Scott could feel the last of his nerves unravelling.

“Gordon, what are you doing?” Scott asked. Gordon looked at him, as if affronted.

“I’m singing along, obviously,” he said, the mischievous light in his eyes twinkling. Scott sighed.

“So I see,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I wasn’t aware that helping Alan with his homework involved a sing-along.”

“Anything can involve a sing-along if you try hard enough,” Gordon responded with a flippant shrug, tearing open the wrapper of his celery snack. Scott sighed, knowing that when Gordon got into one of his mischievous moods, pushing back against him would only encourage him further and the mischief would increase. If nothing else, wrangling four younger brothers had given him the ability to find creative problem solving methods. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and steepled hi s fingers as he considered the best tack to get Gordon to leave him to his work in peace.

“And this is helping Alan with his homework…how?” Gordon took another bite of his snack.

“Well, Alan and I have decided to look at Disney movies and debate the merits of blood family versus found family as an element in storytelling, with a focus on Frozen’s sisters and Big Hero 6’s team dynamics,” he said with a smile. Scott’s eyebrow shot up. That was…actually a lot deeper than he thought this project was going to go.

“That’s…actually really fascinating,” he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk. “I am excited to be the debate facilitator between the two of you. So I think it would be a great idea to continue your work back upstairs. With a closed door. And maybe some headphones.” From the grin that spread across his brother’s face, Scott knew that he had laid things on a little too thick. Gordon shook his head and shrugged, crumpling up the snack wrapper and shooting it at the waste basket. The wrapper circled the rim before bouncing out and rolling to a stop near Scott’s shoe.

“But Scott,” Gordon said, eyes twinkling with glee, “I don’t know if you know this, but _love is an open door_.” Scott barely managed to swallow a groan as he bent down to pick up the wrapper and drop it into the wastepaper basket.” So this was how this was going to go. Scott looked up at his brother.

“Love might be an open door, but you the song doesn’t say anything about not using headphones,” he said.

“I knew you were going to say that. You might say our mental synchronization can—”

“No.” Scott wasn’t going to let this devolve any further than it already had. He wasn’t about to let Gordon go casually throwing around lyrics. He’d managed to avoid getting the songs stuck in his head this far and he wasn’t about to press his luck. Gordon folded his arms, his smile moving to an unconscious pout that Scott was all too familiar with from his younger days.

“Aw, come on, Scott. You never let me have any fun,” he said. This was also a phrase that Scott had heard uttered several times over the course of their childhood, though the fact that Gordon’s pout was replaced by the same mischievous smile almost as quickly as it had changed in the first place had Scott worried. Gordon put both of his arms behind his head and gave a light shrug. “I guess that your annoyance will all make sense _when I am older_.” Gordon giggled at his own joke as Scott frowned. Somehow, Scott felt that this was just the beginning of all of the song references.

“Gordon, please,” Scott entreated, knowing full well that it would only encourage his younger brother. “I’m trying to work.” Gordon’s smile widened.

“Still the same old work-a-holic,” he said. “I guess _some things never change_.” Scott massaged his temples. Gordon moved over and laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “C’mon Scott. Lighten up. You’ve been working yourself too hard over the last couple of days. Take a break. Go sit out by the pool. Enjoy the sun.” Scott held up a hand.

“Don’t tell me, it will thaw my _frozen heart_?” Scott supplied. The surprise evident on Gordon’s face was enough to tell Scott that he had come up with that reference all on his own. Gordon let out a belly laugh and started to walk away.

“Looks like my work here is done,” he said as he headed out to the pool’s edge, closing the door behind him. Scott groaned to himself and rested his head on the desk. It was at this moment that Virgil walked into the lounge and frowned in confusion. Scott looked so utterly defeated. What had happened while he was out on rescue? He walked over and rested a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Scott? Is everything ok?” he asked. Scott made a soft noise of frustration.

“I have been trying to get through the paperwork that the board at Tracy Industries has sent along regarding our most recent capital acquisitions and quarterly reports. And Gordon and Alan have been driving me mad with their intense ‘research’ into their topics for Alan’s debate homework,” he said. “I swear, I’m going to ban Disney movies from this house for the next month if they aren’t careful.” Virgil leaned on the edge of the desk.

“They’re just excited you let them do something fun. Things have been slow with the rescues recently and they’re happy that they have something constructive to do,” he reasoned, trying to soothe his brother’s rapidly fraying nerves. “I’ll talk to them if you want me to. See if I can’t get them to keep it to a dull roar.” Scott shook his head.

“No, I suppose you’re right,” he said. “I can do this, no matter if I’m hearing these songs for the thousandth time this week.” Virgil smiled.

“That’s it, Scott. Just let it go,” he said. Scott stood, his hands on the desk. He stalked away from Virgil, whose surprise was completely unhidden.

“If you need me, I’ll be checking with Brains about the upgrades for Thunderbird 1,” he said, disappearing before Virgil could process everything that had just happened.

Was it something he said?


End file.
